Neidisch
by summerparadox
Summary: Cemburu itu hal yang wajar kok. Kata Jung Leo sih sangat wajar. Habisnya Hakyeon tidak pernah cemburu dengannya. Sekalinya Hakyeon cemburu, Leo kalang kabut dibuatnya. LeoN/Neo couple. VIXX.


**Neidisch(Cemburu)  
**

.

.

.

 **Edelweise  
**

.

.

.

 **VIXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance. Hurt  
**

 **Rate T**

 **AU. OOC, Typo(s). Plotless** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Leo-N/Taekwoon-Hakyeon  
**

 **Enjoy Reading**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

* * *

Hari yang cerah di musim panas. Bahkan kelewat cerah bagi Leo. Keringat mulai menetes dari dahinya. Leo masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak berniat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Leo memandangi jam di dinding dengan pandangan datar. Sudah pukul satu siang. Ia melirik ponselnya yang ada di atas meja.

Leo mengambil ponselnya. Ia menekan tombol _power_. Ponsel itu menampilkan gambar kedua pria dengan latar belakang kebun bunga matahari.

Leo mengecek notifikasi ponselnya. Hanya ada notifikasi dari Ravi dan Hongbin. Sisanya dari _manager_ nya.

Leo mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Tidak biasanya ponsel miliknya sesepi ini. Kemudian, ia menekan beberapa _digit_ angka di ponselnya dan menghubunginya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Leo kembali mencoba menghubungi nomor itu. Setelah empat kali ia mencoba, akhirnya ia menyerah. Tidak ada jalan lain. Ia harus datang kerumahnya.

Leo adalah aktor drama musikal. Saat ini ia tengah memerankan salah satu drama musikal. Drama musikal yang ia bintangi saat ini ber _genre_ romantis, drama. tidak heran jika ia melakoni beberapa adegan romantis seperti berpelukan, berpegangan tangan, bahkan lebih intim dari itu—ciuman.

Awalnya ia ingin menolak drama ini. Karena ia tau resikonya akan seperti ini.

Leo bukanlah pria single. Ia mempunyai seorang kekasih yang kelewat posesif dengannya. Itulah yang membuatnya ingin menolak drama musikal yang ia perankan saat ini. Tapi, kekasihnya mendukungnya. Dengan dalih tidak ingin menjadi penghalang karirnya, ia memaksa Leo menerima peran utama pria. Maka, Leo menerima peran itu.

Semuanya berawal dari satu minggu yang lalu. Leo harus melakukan adegan yang sangat intim. Ia harus mencium bibir lawan mainnya. Jujur saja ia enggan. Namun, ia harus bersikap profesional. Dan adegan itupun ia lakukan dengan canggung.

...

Keesokan harinya, ia tidak mendapatkan pesan ataupun panggilan telepon dari kekasihnya. Awalnya ia kira kekasihnya sedang sibuk mengerjakan skripsinya. Namun, ia mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya. Kekasihnya tidak pernah mengangkat telepon.

"Kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi?" itu adalah respon pertama Ravi saat Leo menceritakan masalahnya.

Leo menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Potongan adegan romantismu beredar di internet."

Leo terdiam. Ia berpikir. Sekarang ia merasa semuanya terhubung. Kekasihnya pasti sudah melihatnya.

"Bagaimana reaksi Hakyeon?" tanya Leo pelan.

"Dia menggila," ucap Ravi sambil tertawa.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau harus melihatnya sendiri, Leo."

Sekarang, ia sudah ada di depan apartemen Cha Hakyeon—kekasihnya. Leo menekan bel apartemennya. Leo harus menunggu sepuluh menit agar pintu di depannya terbuka.

Hakyeon membuka sedikit pintu apartemennya. Ia memandang Leo datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan apartemenku?"

"Mengunjungimu," jawab Leo balas menatap Hakyeon datar. Sepertinya kekasihnya melakukan perang dingin dengannya.

Hakyeon membuka pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar dan mengisyaratkan Leo untuk masuk.

Leo memperhatikan apartemen kekasihnya. Sepertinya Hakyeon sedang memasak. Dugaan Leo diperkuat dengan harum kue panggang yang berasal dari dapur.

Hakyeon meninggalkan Leo di ruang tamu dan bergegas ke dapur. Bel oven sudah berbunyi. Ia mengeluarkan kue yang baru saja matang. Harumnya benar-benar membuatnya lapar.

Hakyeon membawa beberapa potong kue dan dua gelas kopi ke ruang tamu. Ia meletakkannya di meja.

"Langsung saja. Apa keperluanmu?"

Leo melirik Hakyeon dari sudut matanya. Lihat, kekasihnya akan jadi sangat sinis jika sedang cemburu.

"Kau tidak ingin bicara?" tanya Hakyeon setelah lama menunggu namun Leo masih enggan membuka mulutnya.

Leo menghembuskan napas lelah, "Apa kau cemburu?"

Kedua bola mata Hakyeon berkilat, sepertinya ia sudah menunggu pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Kau sudah tau pasti jawabannya, Leo! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak cemburu saat melihat fotomu dan wanita yang menjadi lawan mainmu di internet. Bahkan menjadi trending topik penyuka drama musikal. Kau tau? _Explore_ instagramku penuh foto kau dan wanita itu sedang berciuman," Hakyeon manatap Leo jengkel.

"Aku minta maaf," Leo berucap lirih.

"Jangan meminta maaf, Leo. Itu membuatku merasa bersalah karena aku yang memintamu mengambil peran di drama musikal itu. Lagi pula aku juga tidak ingin kecemburuanku ini membuatmu merasa terkekang,"

Leo menatap Hakyeon sedih. Bukannya ia tidak tau. Ia selalu tau kalau kekasihnya mati-matian menekan rasa cemburunya.

"Seharusnya kau membiarkan aku sendiri, Leo. Biarkan aku merasa marah dengan diriku sendiri. Saat ini aku sedang berperang dengan hatiku," mata Hakyeon berkaca-kaca.

Leo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Hakyeon. Ia memeluk kekasihnya. Hakyeon menangis. Sudah lama ia menahan perasaannya. Seminggu ini ia hanya bisa melampiaskan rasa kesalnya kepada boneka beruang besar yang ada di kamarnya.

Ia bukan marah kepada kekasihnya. Ia hanya marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Marah karena ia tidak bisa mengontrol rasa cemburu itu. Hakyeon tidak ingin menjadi egois.

"Jangan menangis," Leo membisikkan kata itu di telinga Hakyeon. Bukannya berhenti, Hakyeon malah semakin menangis. Ia meremas baju Leo.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Aku senang kau merasa cemburu. Itu artinya kau mencintaku. Jika kau cemburu, katakan saja. Jangan menahannya sendirian."

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya. Aku tidak mau membuatmu kecewa," ucap Hakyeon. Suara tangisnya teredam karena saat ini Leo sedang memeluknya erat.

...

Sudah setengah jam Hakyeon menangis dipelukkan Leo. Dan sekarang tangisannya sudah berubah menjadi isakan kecil. Leo menghembuskan napas lega.

Setengah jam yang ia lewati terasa sangat berat.

Leo melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah kekasihnya. Hakyeon benar-benar kacau. Wajahnya dibanjiri air mata dan membengkak. Matanya berwarna merah. Leo hanya bisa meringis melihat kekasihnya.

"Hakyeon, bisakah kau berhenti menangis? Kau terlihat sangat jelek jika seperti ini," ucap Leo sambil menyeka air mata Hakyeon dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahi kekasihnya.

Hakyeon tidak menjawab. Tapi Leo tau Hakyeon sedang mengatur napas dan perasaanya.

Leo menunggu dengan sabar. Matanya menatap Hakyeon intens. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hakyeon.

Setelah isakan dan napas Hakyeon mulai stabil, ia menarik Hakyeon agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Hakyeon mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi, mau berbagi kecemburuanmu kepadaku?" tanya Leo sambil mengusap kepala Hakyeon lembut.

Hakyeon menarik napas panjang.

"Ini bermula dari satu minggu yang lalu. Aku berniat mengecek _instagram_ ku karena aku merasa ... katakanlah kesepian," ucap Hakyeon dengan enggan.

Leo hanya bisa menahan tawanya saat mendengar kalimat terahir kekasihnya.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Baiklah, lanjutkan."

"Semua masih baik-baik saja saat aku membuka _timeline_. Tapi, saat aku membuka _explore_ , kau tau apa yang aku temukan?" Hakyeon bertanya dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat.

" _Explore_ ku dipenuhi potongan adegan kau berciuman dengan perempuan itu. Jika kau menciumnya di bagian lain aku masih bisa menerimanya. Tapi foto itu memperlihatkan kau berciuman bibir! Parahnya mereka memberikan efek _zoom_ pada foto itu,"

Leo bisa melihat kilatan emosi di kedua bola mata Hakyeon. Ah, jadi seperti ini jika kekasihnya cemburu.

Selama ini Leo tidak pernah melihat Hakyeon cemburu. Malah, ia yang selalu dibuat cemburu oleh kekasihnya.

"Malam itu juga aku menggila. Aku hampir menghancurkan dapurku jika saja Hyuk dan Hongbin tidak datang ke apartemenku,"

Leo mengangguk mengerti. Tangannya masih setia mengusap kepala Hakyeon seolah menengkannya.

"Itu adegan romantis terahir yang aku lakukan. Minggu depan dramanya tamat."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hakyeon. Seketika wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Ya. Setelahnya aku tidak akan mengambil peran dalam drama romantis."

"Yak! Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan lakukan itu," tangan Hakyeon memukul dada lebar Leo.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis seperti tadi. Lagi pula aku merasa tidak nyaman jika terlalu banyak melakukan _skinship_ dengan orang yang tidak terlalu akrab denganku,"

"Aku merasa bersalah," ucap Hakyeon. Kepalanya menunduk sedih.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Ini keinginanku sendiri,"

Hakyeon menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata Leo. Seolah ia mencari kebohongan di mata Leo. Dan hasilnya, ia tidak menemukan kebohongan. Hanya ada ketulusan, dan tatapan yang menghangatkan hatinya.

Seketika Hakyeon memeluk tubuh Leo erat. Leo balas memeluk Hakyeon dan mengusap punggungnya penuh kasih sayang.

...

"Seminggu kau tidak menghubungiku, apa kau tidak merindukan aku?" tanya Leo.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku merindukanmu," Hakyeon melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Leo sebal. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Benarkah?" Leo memberi kecupan singkat di ujung bibir Hakyeon.

"Kau meragukanku?" Hakyeon memicingkan matanya.

Leo menahan senyumnya dan lagi-lagi mengecup bibir Hakyeon.

"Ya! Jung Leo! Jawab pertanyaanku,"

"Kau ingin aku menjawab?" Leo semakin membuat Hakyeon sebal dengan jawabannya.

"Ish, terserahmu saja," Hakyeon bangkit dari pangkuan Leo

Belum sempat Hakyeon melangkahkan kakinya, Leo menarik pergelangan tangan Hakyeon dan menjatuhkan tubuh Hakyeon ke atas sofa.

Hakyeon dibuat terkejut dengan tindakan Leo yang tiba-tiba. Apa lagi saat ini tubuh kekasihnya ada di atasnya. Hakyeon meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengabaikanku?" nada suara Leo berubah menjadi berbahaya. Matanya berkilat tajam.

"Tidak ada," jawab Hakyeon lirih. Matanya bergerak liar enggan menatap mata Leo.

"Ck, menyebalkan,"

Leo kembali mengecup bibir Hakyeon. Kecupan-kecupan ringan ia berikan berulang kali. Ia sangat merindukan Hakyeon.

Awalnya, Hakyeon tidak merespon kecupan yang diberikan Leo. Akhirnya, ia mulai membalas kecupan itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Leo. Ia melesakkan kepalanya di cerukan leher kekasihnya.

Hakyeon memandang langit-langit apartemennya dan terkekeh geli saat Leo menggesekan hidungnya di lehernya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," balas Hakyeon. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Leo erat. Ah, ia sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

Leo meninggalkan leher Hakyeon dan beralih menatap wajah kekasihnya. Dengan lembut ia menarik dagu Hakyeon dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman. Leo melumat bibir bawah Hakyeon perlahan. Hakyeon membalas lumatan Leo. Leo memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hakyeon menarik tubuh Leo agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Leo melepas lumatannya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Hakyeon. Sofa itu sangat sempit. Namun, di sisi lain terasa sangat nyaman.

Mereka saling berhadapan, "Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu," pinta Hakyeon.

"Aku mengantuk," ucap Leo enteng.

"Jika kau tidak mau aku akan terus merengek," Hakyeon mengalungkan tangannya di leher Leo.

Leo tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Hakyeon.

"Kau tidak percaya?" Hakyeon menarik leher Leo dan menghujani bibir dan wajah leo dengan ciuman-ciuman gemas.

Saat itu juga ruang tamu dipenuhi oleh tawa ringan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

a/n : Hello! saya kembali dengan new story oneshoot. apa-apaan cerita ini -w- romens gagal banget ya? iyaa saya juga merasa romens gagal wkwk. fanficnya terinspirasi dari foto kiss leo sama tante :') ini curahan hati saya yang potek gara-gara leo :"

kiss scenenya aneh ya? huhuhu tolong maapin saya :( ini kiss scene kedua saya. buat nulis kiss scene aja saya butuh dua jam :(

ada yang mau perotes karena summary, judul, dan isi cerita gak sejalan? gapapa kok :') saya juga merasa begitu :" tapi apalah daya saya gak pinter buat judul dan summary :')

kenapa buat epep baru disaat LAFS belom tamat? hmmm jawabannya, karena ff ini udah ada di draft saya. plotnya sudah lengkap dan tinggal dipoles sana-sini. sedangkan LAFS saya belum ngetik satu katapun :"

dan fanfict ini adalah hadiah sekaligus permintaan maaf saya untuk pembaca setia LAFS. dengan berat hati, saya harus menunda kelanjutan ceritanya.

ini adalah fanfict terahir yang saya upload sebelum saya hiatus^^ selamat tinggal semua! sampai bertemu lagi di akhir tahun!

terahir, kritik dan saran kalian ditunggu loh ;)


End file.
